Shagohod
The Shagohod (Russian: Шагоход) is a hybrid screw propelled vehicle designed to serve as a mobile nuclear ballistic missile system. Unlike Metal Gear, the Shagohod is not a bipedal tank; while it can "walk" in a limited fashion on the tips of the runners carrying the two augers, it mainly drives with them flat. The complete Shagohod prototype is articulated, consisting of a front module with engine, drive systems, driver's cab as well as most of the armament, and a rear module, which forms the bulk of the vehicle, carrying not only the ballistic missile but also the rocket engines. The rear module is an air cushion vehicle towed by the front section, and can be jettisoned from the front module if required. Technical data The forward module contains the driver's cab, main propulsion systems, and most of the Shagohod's weapons. It is a completely autonomous vehicle that can function without the rear module attached, though in this configuration the rocket boosters are lost and the module has no nuclear launch capacity. The main means of propulsion is a pair of augers fixed to runners mounted on hydraulic-actuated arms; at high speeds these are locked in line with the rear and used to pull the Shagohod along, while for low-speed or awkward movements, the arms are brought down diagonally and used to drag the rear section; it is presumably the latter movement mode that gives the Shagohod its name, though the vehicle crawls rather than walking. The rear module carries the missile launch tube on its right upper surface, with a large fire control radar on the left and the rocket booster units mounted on the sides; the rear sloped surface consists mostly of a large grille, probably the air inlet for the engines and air cushion. In speculation, much of the internal space is taken up by fuel for the boosters and whatever systems are used to produce the air cushion the rear body runs on, however, it is unknown if it provides any additional support to the front module in terms of fuel or power generation. Despite this, the augers are notably more susceptible to damage when the front module is jettisoned from the rear than in any other situation; being immobilised rather than slowed, suggesting the rear module is indeed linked to the forward module's drive systems. The rear module does not appear autonomous; it lacks any visible control station or method of steering. The vehicle weaponry includes two 12.7 mm DShKM heavy machine guns (300 rounds) and one additional turret mount for anti-aircraft work with 360 rounds. In addition, it mounts six 9K112 Kobra surface-to-air guided missiles, a 100 barrel volley gun, and a single SS-20 "Sabre" IRBM (Intermediate-Range Ballistic Missile). Though the Shagohod may appear to be a precursor to the Metal Gear line, the development of Shagohod is in fact distinctly separate from the development of the initial Metal Gear design - both were developed independently of one another at approximately the same time, with the simpler Shagohod design reaching fruition before the more complex and technologically advanced Metal Gear. When complete, the Shagohod weighs 152.5 tons, is 75 feet (22.8 metres) long by 27 feet (8.2 metres) high by 21 feet (6.4 metres) wide, has a maximum road speed (without the rocket engines being activated) of 50 miles per hour (80 kilometres per hour) and a range of 400 miles (650 kilometres). A crew complement of 2 is usual, though one can drive it if necessary. Its fuel was unsymmetrical dimethylhydrazine (UDMH), an extremely flammable substance that would destroy even the entire vehicle if the fuel tanks were still attached. History Background Sokolov referred to the Shagohod as the "Treading Behemoth," though a more accurate translation of the name is "step walker" or "great step." Though it was originally intended to be a theatre- to intermediate-range nuclear weapons platform, operable from any type of terrain, the final "Phase 2" design of the Shagohod uses rocket boosters to propel the behemoth to a speed of over 300 miles per hour (480 kilometres per hour) before launching its nuclear missile, essentially acting as an additional stage, increasing the range to ICBM levels. The main disadvantage is that the Shagohod requires 3 miles (4.8 kilometres) of flat, even land, such as a long road or runway, to get up to speed and decelerate safely. The perceived advantage of Shagohod over traditional silos is its mobility and thus relative stealth. As a mobile weapon, it is also suited to more aggressive posturing, leading to the threat of a nuclear first strike with the new system. Nuclear submarines carrying ballistic missiles represent almost the same capability; the reason the Shagohod was considered such a threat was that it represented an ability that the U.S. did not have. According to Sokolov the Shagohod cannot be detected by spy planes or satellites; this presumably is in comparison to large ICBM silo complexes, as the Shagohod could potentially be housed in any suitable hangar any time it is not engaged in launch activities. The Shagohod, if it is to act as a mobile center for another target, is presumably moved to another location via five Hind-A gunship/transport helicopters, as shown when Volgin was moving the Shagohod from the Virgin Cliffs back to Groznyj Grad at the end of Snake's first mission in Snake Eater. The Shagohod does have weaknesses; its augers are susceptible to damage by explosives which slow down the assembled vehicle or immobilise the jettisoned front module, and the rear armour of the front module is so damaged due to the forceful jettison of the rear so much so that it is vulnerable to RPG missiles. The volley gun, directly before and after firing (before it closes), also provides a "hole" in the Shagohod's armor. Additionally, if any of the fuel tanks near it were to explode, the explosion would be powerful enough to destroy even the Shagohod. By 1964, Colonel Volgin had used the Philosophers' Legacy to help complete the Shagohod prototype that he had stolen from the Sokolov Design Bureau for his rogue faction of GRU. During Operation Snake Eater, the production line was destroyed by Naked Snake with C3 before mass-production could begin, but the Shagohod survived the explosion due to the EOD personnel having removed the fuel from the tanks. Colonel Volgin piloted the Shagohod himself, using the tank to pursue Snake and EVA on their motorcycle, laying waste to his very own turreted fortress in the process; he managed to destroy at least one WIG as well as a Hind A helicopter as the chase proceeded onto the Groznyj Grad runway. However, with Snake's weapons and EVA's motorcycle skills, the Shagohod was severely damaged. Volgin then used his own powers of electricty to power up the damaged Shagohod and proceeded to chase EVA on her bike, while Snake opened fire on him while he was distracted. After Volgin was eventually defeated, he attempted to again use his electrical powers, only to be struck by a bolt of lightning during a sudden thunderstorm. After Operation Snake Eater, EVA gave the Shagohod's missile launch data to her true employers, the Chinese People's Liberation Army, so that China would have the chance to develop its own nuclear weapons technology. Trivia *Sokolov's Shaghod was chosen for development because Granin's Metal Gear was considered (at the time) to be impractical. *According to Major Zero, the Shagohod, had its data been delivered to Khrushchev, would have been used solely as a deterrent and not as a weapon of mass destruction. *Despite being referenced by Colonel Volgin, the Shagohod does not possess treads, but in fact uses augers (or screws) for motion. *The AI weapon Pupa, created as part of the Peace Walker Project, bears heavy similarities to the Shagohod. It did not, however, require a pilot, as it was controlled by the AI Pod installed on top of its head. Behind the scenes *In a limited edition bundle for the first Japanese release of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, a replica of the Shagohod was included. *Example of a real life vehicle using screws for motion. Other appearances An unlockable Shagohod trophy exists in Super Smash Bros. Brawl with the following description: A massive, nuclear-capable tank developed by the Soviet weapons specialist Nikolai Sokolov. In parallel development with the Metal Gear, the Shagohod is selected for military deployment over its rival. The body is made up of two front and two rear sections. The front uses a pair of drills on hydraulic legs to pull the bulky rear section which houses its ballistic missile. Gallery File:The Shagohod1.jpg File:The Shagohod2.jpg File:MGS3 Artwork 2.jpg File:Mgspw01212010image3.jpg|The Shagohod-like AI Weapon Pupa, circa 1974. de:Shagohod Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gears